


Rope Burn

by Luka_Ace_Kota



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Ace_Kota/pseuds/Luka_Ace_Kota
Summary: "My my," He growled lowly into Ciel's ear, still thrusting mercilessly. "Seems as if you can't handle your own little games, Ciel." The boy in question was, by this point, reduced to a panting and drooling mess, but he breathily replied, "F-fuck you Sebastian."





	Rope Burn

"Are you sure about this, young master?" Sebastian questioned, holding the rope he was ordered to bring. "I'd hate for your delicate wrists to be harmed." Ciel only rolled his eyes and sat farther back on the bed. "Of course. I want to try this. Now come here and tie me to the posts."

Several hours earlier, Ciel Phantomhive had the brilliantly deviant idea to try out something new during their "little games," as he called them. It was a mature game that no 13 year old boy should play, but he wasn't any 13 year old boy after all. He had ordered Sebastian in secret to find some rope and bring it to his bedroom. Sebastian, being curious, had asked what they would need rope for this time, but Ciel refused to tell him anything until now.

Sebastian begrudgingly went to start tying Ciel's wrists to the headboard, lustfully admiring his beloved master's features. Delicate navy blue hair, porcelain skin, petite frame; it was hard to believe that this beautiful creature was all his. He carefully tied his wrists to the bedposts, carefully making sure that it wasn't too tight. Once he was satisfied, he began to finish undressing himself and Ciel.

"Now then, young master, I assume you remember the safe word?" Sebastian asked, slipping off his tailcoat. "Of course I do, nimrod," Ciel curtly replied as he allowed the demon to remove his remaining clothes. "And I've told you a billion times, when we're alone, it's just Ciel."

Ciel's seemingly unfaltering confidence was completely and utterly fake. The truth was, he had no idea what he was getting himself into this time. All he knew was that Sebastian absolutely adored bondage on his young master, and that this would probably break him.

"You do look rather helpless tied up like this, Ciel," Sebastian purred as he climbed atop him. "Makes me want to ravish your body all the more."

"Then do it." Ciel smirked, leaning up towards Sebastian's face. "Ravish me. Use me in any way you'd like." He was becoming impatient very quickly, aching to be touched by his handsome butler.

"Now now ciel," Sebastian teased. "I believe I've taught you how to beg?" He moved closer to Ciel, biting his neck, probably drawing blood. "Beg."

Ciel lost most of his inhibition at that moment. He moaned quietly at the rough bite, wanting to rake his ocean blue nails down Sebastian's back but being unable to. "Sebastian," He whimpered, "I order you to fuck me right now, and do not stop until I say so!" The demon smirked at his master's recklessness. "As you wish, Ciel. But be warned, I will not be so quick to stop once we start."

"What's that supposed to- ah!" It was a good thing that Ciel was properly prepared beforehand, because otherwise it would've hurt like hell when Sebastian slammed his member into him. Of course, his fingers were nothing compared to the real thing, so it was no surprise that Ciel nearly screamed as he entered him.

Sebastian wasted no time in repeatedly thrusting himself into the young deviant. Ciel moaned again, loudly, trying to reach out and touch the demon, but was restrained by the ropes. It nearly drove him crazy, not being able to touch him, but he asked for this in the first place, so he endured it. He continued to strain at the ropes, which didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"My my," He growled lowly into Ciel's ear, still thrusting mercilessly. "Seems as if you can't handle your own little games, Ciel." The boy in question was, by this point, reduced to a panting and drooling mess, but he breathily replied, "F-fuck you Sebastian."

Sebastian ignored Ciel's comment and continued on, looking for something specific. He knew he found what he was looking for when Ciel nearly screamed, closing his eyes and wrapping his legs around the demon. "P-please," Ciel whined, opening his eyes again. "Please do that again."

Sebastian smirked, ramming into Ciel's prostate several more times and driving Ciel crazy until he could barely speak. His eyes were dazed and he seemed completely gone. Sebastian didn't care. He only held on tighter to his master's hips and kept going.

"Oh my god," Ciel muttered under his moans. "I c-can't hold on-"

"Endure it, Ciel." The young deviant only whined, but complied, trying his best to obey Sebastian's orders. It was somewhat difficult, seeing as the demon was thrusting so hard and fast into Ciel's prostate, but he tried his best to hold on until Sebastian gave the order.

The sight of his young master bound, drooling, dazed, and completely under his control was quickly becoming too much for Sebastian. With a few more thrusts and a loud moan of Ciel's name, he went over the edge, painting his master's insides with his hot semen. The feeling of Sebastian's cum spilling over his prostate felt too good to Ciel, so he came right after him, letting out a loud moan and spilling his seed on his and Sebastian's chests.

Sebastian smirked down on his young master, nuzzling closer to him. He kissed his cheek, listening to Ciel's tired and dazed breathing. "Good night, Ciel."


End file.
